


Autumn Of The Hunters

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, T.A.M.E, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: What if the T.A.M.E Collar's had come into effect thanks to the panic and what if a new criminal power rolled into town about the same time? Not to mention the mounting tensions between Nick and Judy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OperationSnowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationSnowfall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hopping Wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993879) by [OperationSnowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationSnowfall/pseuds/OperationSnowfall). 



> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bay_cat [1]  
> excerpt from Hopping Wilde by OperationSnowfall
> 
> "today we take back our city from fear. Fear of those among us that are the highest chance of tearing down our fair city. As of today executive order 159-Z78 takes effect." -Joni Onkst, Mayor Of Zootopia
> 
> order 159-Z78, an order that all mammals of the predator class are to report to the ZPD within 28 days to be outfitted with monitoring collars. These collars will monitor the animal’s heart rate and other body signals. If it detects that subject is losing control and is a threat to become savage it will first light yellow." She held up a test collar, It's black band leading to an electronic face. 
> 
> It was slim and sleek looking, hiding the dread it brought. Its screen showed a yellow light “at this stage the subject has one minute and eleven seconds to return to acceptable levels of control. If they do no a mild shock will be administered and the collar will show red. If the subject is still not complying within a sixty-second period further, a sedative will be injected. At that stage, it will shine bright purple. If stage red is activated the ZPD will be notified and will respond."  
> \- Joni Onkst, Mayor Of Zootopia (Hopping Wilde by OperationSnowfall)
> 
> A/N: Really inspired me this bit my brain kept rolling back to this...so without further ado Here is my First Zootopia fanfiction for you...

  
A month had passed, all predator's within Zootopia city limits were banded with the T.A.M.E collar. There were those who chose of course to leave the city but to many others that just wasn't an option. Zootopia was home, Nick had made it fully clear that he thought the mere idea was just stupid. That to do this to innocent people put their rights in jeopardy-what else was the Mayor going to to do make everyone feel safe? Or rather everyone who was not in the Predator category. What other laws could they bend just as Onkst's predecessor had attempted to subvert?

Judy, of course, had found this whole affair her fault, and why wouldn't she? She'd been the one to point the finger at predators, and that had just played right into Mayweather's plan. Make all the predators the bad guys and she had a willing 'flock' of 'prey' who would do anything she asked.

There had to be some way to reverse the law, because in the end it would only bring pain, and suffering...Death even if it got too far. Anything was possible and it would get pretty bad before the T.A.M.E collars were called off. Like the old saying when it was darkest before the dawn.

Things had been quite, in a tension-filled nightmare kind of way...All of the officers that had been collared had been given special collars that allowed them to do their jobs, but it was still a collar and it was taking away their freedom.

Judy sighed as a presences loomed at her desk, she looked up and nearly gasped at the sultry look aimed incredibly at her by a young woman, a Pardofelis badia, or better known a bay cat.

Her fur was a bright chestnut color, her limbs and tail being rather paler, redder, and elongated, tapering at the end, with a white central streak occupying the rear half of the lower side, gradually becoming wider and of a purer white towards the tip, which has a small black spot at its upper end. The ears are rounded, covered with a short blackish-brown fur at the outer side, paler brown within and with a narrow brown margin.[1]

"Um, Hello!" The woman gave Judy an indulgent smile; "Why hello there Officer Hopps. I'm rather surprised that such a beautiful woman such as yourself would become a badge." Was this cat flirting with her? "Oh whoa whoa-this is not going to be a thing, Singh!" Nick called out and came across the bullpen. He grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her away after she delivered a wink and moved away with a sway of her hips.

Maybe twenty minutes later Nick came back to his desk, he frowned; "Something wrong?" Judy sighed; "Oh, just that you're girlfriend's um, I guess interesting." Nick frowned, "Judy, I don't have a girlfriend."  
Well, this was awkward then. "You're not dating Singh?" Nick rolled his eyes, "Let me guess she gave you her number." She nodded and tried to hand Nick a scrap of paper the number was sprawled on. "Oh no, nope she wanted you to have her number-I bet she flirted harder than a wall." Wait, what? "Are you saying she was, she was flirting with me?!"

Nick chuckled; "Yeah, a Don just flirted with you, a cop!" A Don, as in a mafia boss...A female mafia boss at that, that Nick knew apparently. They had seemed friendly after all. "But, who-why-I'm a woman!" Nick shrugged; "She's an odd one, she'll flirt with anything that has legs." There was still a lot I had to learn about this city apparently...

"Wait a second...She wasn't wearing a collar." Nick sighed and turned around heading towards the doors. He paused and looked back; "Come on, she's not gonna collar herself."

* * *

 

I was starting to get a second sense about things these days, Nick was obviously on edge and it had to do with Don Singh and the changes that were going on due to her arrival. She was throwing everything she had at stopping T.A.M.E and because of that people were being paranoid about whether or not the program was working.

I felt that it had been a bad choice, it only strengthened fear prey had for predators and that fear could easily be tapped into and cause some major problems for everyone. "Hopps, my office now!" Chief Bogo yelled, and woah what did I do this time? I made my way to his office. Usually, when he wanted me he ended up with Nick too, but I hadn't even seen my partner today.

"I need to you go to Paradox Night Club, and get your partner back here in one piece if you can manage." What the hell was Nick up to going to Singh's territory with no backup, no partner! "Yes, sir! Right away sir!" We were going to have a talk about what the hell was going on with him, he'd been distant and moody even before Singh, heck even before T.A.M.E... So exactly was going on with him? Well, no time like the present to go get him and get some answers.

 

 

She was still very beautiful, wearing a sparkly black dress, it offset her reddish fur nicely. Powerful, confident, and had an arm wrapped around Nick's shoulders. He looked so irritated and like he wished he was anywhere but here.

Two Panthers stepped into my path blocking the sight of Nick and Singh, one huffed; "Where are you going little bunny?" Their T.A.M.E collars...were Missing. Shit, that was in direct violation of the law. "I need to talk to Miss Singh." One of them strolled over to her and she smiled brightly and said something back to the bodyguard.

"She said let the bunny in." They both stepped aside and allowed me through. If they weren't wearing their T.A.M.E Collar's was Singh? I glanced at her neck, no. She wasn't either. My eyes drifted to Nick and my mouth fell open, His T.A.M.E collar was gone too-what the hell!

"Judy..." He'd noticed my look of course, but damn where was his Collar, I hated those things nearly as much as he did, but I had to uphold the law. I couldn't stand for this breakage...But, Nick. Someone would snitch on him if I brought any of these animals in for violation of the new law.

"Chief Bogo was looking for you, Nick." He looked sad, and seriously this wasn't like him to be so down...The last time I'd seen him this sad was in the sky tram when he told me about his childhood. "Aw, good ol' officer Hopps to the rescue."

I didn't care for her tone or her words for that matter. "Ayoë." Nick growled and Singh chuckled rasing her hands off the table; "Why don't you Join us Hopps? And i'll tell you a little story that might bring some things to light."


End file.
